The Knight Ranger
by Silverwillow83
Summary: A couple of years after Chosen, Xander get a call that will change his life forever. Xander/Cassie xover BtVS/PRiS
1. The Phone Call

**AN: Revised Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in Space or BtVS.**

**Title: The Knight Ranger**

**Author: SilverLadyKnight**

**Crossover: Power Ranger in Space with BtVS**

**Rating: FR15**

**Summary: A couple of years after chosen, Xander gets a call that will change his life forever.**

**Pairings: Xander/Cassie, the Phantom and Cassie are just friends.**

**Chapter 1**

**On the outskirts of Cleveland Ohio stood a beautiful mansion surrounded by trees. After being empty for the last two years, a room on the eastside was, being lived in again. Having spent those two years in Africa it was no wonder that Xander stood staring at his reflection from across the room. Walking up to, the mirror he slowly turns this way and that way taking in the changes to his body. His skin had darkened and his muscles had toned but the most important change was his two brown eyes.**

**Yes that is right the last time Xander looked in a mirror he had only had one eye. It happened just over a week ago that a group of vampires had almost killed a 13-year-old slayer. Xander being the white knight rushed in to save her. As a thank you the shaman of the village the slayer's grandfather, re-grew his left eye. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt and that includes having his eye gouged out.**

**His time spent in Africa had been good for him he mused. It had allowed him to come to terms with Anya's death and the loss of Sunnydale. Through the phone, he had become close to Willow and Buffy again but not as close as they used to be. They all had there on lives now what with Buffy in Rome with her sister Dawn living as close to normal as she could get. Willow was running the Jenny Calendar School for Gifted Girls (JCSFGG for short) in China and was teaching new witches. Giles had returned to England to head up the New Watcher's Headquarters and to recruit new watchers. Here in Cleveland Faith and Robin ran the JCSFGG.**

**After about two months in Africa Faith had come out with a group of mini slayers to help him deal with an Apocalypse. Having stopped the Apocalypse the group stayed for a week. In that week Faith had apologized to him for having tried to kill him back in high school and for the way she had treated him. They had become close friends after that and are now the best of friends. That was the reason he had decided to move to Cleveland when he handed the running of JCSFGG in Africa to one of the new watchers Giles had trained. He would have continued to muse and admire his new body had it not been for the ringing of a phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi, my name is Becky Footmen from a law firm in Angel Grove. May, I speak with an Alexander Harris, please?"**

"**That's me! So what can I do for you Ms. Footmen?"**

"**Mr. Harris was you aware of the deaths of your parents Anthony and Jessica just over 3 months ago?"**

"**Yes I got word of their deaths about a month after the car crash."**

"**You have my condolences."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Now I'm calling on the account of your parents Last Will and Testaments. I am sorry we are late in contacting you. You are a hard person to get in touch with."**

"**Oh yeah, sorry about that I've been living in Africa for the last two years. I just moved back to the states. I didn't even know that my parents had a Will."**

"**Well when they moved back in to their house in Angel Grove two years ago they came in to update their Will's."**

"**Whoa, wait a minuet; did you say 'moved back'?"**

"**Yes you did know didn't you that they grew up in Angel Grove?"**

"**No I didn't know they lived anywhere but Sunnydale."**

"**Oh well you're in for a lot of surprises. Anyway the law firm needs you to come to Angel Grove for the reading of the Will."**

"**Huh ok today's Tuesday so I should be there on Saturday. Could you give me the directions of how to get from the airport to the law firm?"**

**As Xander wrote down the directions, he thought about his parents. He tried to remember if they had ever said anything about Angel Grove or just about living somewhere else but nothing can to mind not that that was surprising. For as far back as he could remember his parents were always yelling at each other or at him so he tried to avoid them. They had not talk about their lives before they had me. Why I wonder? Looks like I will found some answers in Angel Grove.**

**AN: Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in Space or BtVS.

AN: Thanks for the Reviews.

Chapter 2

Xander's hand fell from the phone as he headed to the door. First thing first, talk to Faith and I guess I go from there. In the gym teaching the mini slayers, TaiChi is where she is around this time of day. He watched from the gym door has Faith corrected each girls stance before moving to the next. Knowing the class would continue for another hour, Xander decide to join in. He found TaiChi very relaxing and nothing was on his mind but the next move. The hour passed quickly and before Xander knew it the gym was empty but for Faith and him.

"So Boytoy, what's the what?" with a tilt of her head, Faith continued. "Did you just come and join in to see the young pretty girls?" she asked with a leer.

"What no never…" spluttered Xander.

"Relax I'm just yanking your chain, but seriously Xander what's up?" Faith asked as she moved in to the living room and sat on the couch.

Taking a seat on the couch beside her Xander tried to think of where to start. Duh, he thought start at the beginning.

"So you know a few months ago how I told you that my parents had died in a car crash?" at Faith's nod he continued. "Well just before I join in for TaiChi I got a call from a law firm in Angel Grove about my parents wills. They want me to come down for the reading of the Wills."

"Huh I thought your parents died three months ago why are they just now getting in contact with you?" Faith said with a puzzled frown.

Xander stared at her with a look that just screamed 'Duh'.

"Because Faith I was in Africa and the only people who could contact me were my friends. Anyway, I learned that they grew up in Angel Grove and that they moved back there after Sunnydale collapse. Faith I did not even know that my parents lived anywhere else. They still owned their old house I just cannot see how that is possible. My parents were drunks who could barely rent the house they lived in Sunnydale. Why keep a house you do not live in when the house you live in you can not pay for?"

"Sorry Xander I don't have the answers for you. Maybe you can find the answer to those questions in the town were your parents grew up at. Did the law firm tell you when you need to be there?" asked a sympathetic Faith.

"No, but I told them I could be there by Saturday. I just need to buy a plane ticket to LA and rent a car to drive the rest of the way. You know that I sat for the reading of Anya's will and that she left everything to me and I know I wouldn't give anything she left me up, but I don't think I want anything from my parents Faith." Xander told her as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Xander I know you didn't like your parents, but I seems to me that it's not about what they left for you. It is about the questions you have no answers to and I do not think you can get on with your life when those questions are unanswered. Go to Angel Grove learn who your parents were and maybe you can find out why they were the way they were." said Faith as she snuggled in to his arms.

Wrapping his arms around her, Xander give her forehead a kiss as he muttered "Thanks you." in her hair.

A few days later on, a Saturday morning a rental car drove by the 'Welcome to Angel Grove' sign.

AN: Review and tell me what you think. I just thought I would let you people know that I only write when I feel like it. So do not expect regular updates.


	3. The Video

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in Space or BtVS

AN: Thank you for reviews. Now let us get on with the story.

Chapter 3

Oh, please do not be demons Xander thought as he walked up to the receptionists at the desk in the receptions area of the law firm. She looked human enough not that that meant anything. He had encountered many demons that looked human. Some were nice and just wanted to live their lives then there were the ones that wanted to tie me up and eat my brains. It was somewhat sad that I had more run-ins with latter then the former. Xander shook his head this line of though is not going to get me anywhere with that Xander addressed the woman behind the desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Alexander Harris and I am here for the reading of my parents will. Would you be so kind to point me to the office of a Ms. Footmen?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Oh yes she told me to expect you sometime today. Just go through that door down the hall turn left it will be the first door on the right." she replied as she pointed to the door on the right.

"Thank you Ms. Receptionists Lady." Xander said with a wink.

She gave a little laugh as he was walking through the door. Well so far so good, he thought in just a few minutes I would have some of my questions answered. I gave the door a knock before walking in. Ms. Becky Footmen looked to be over 50 years of age with her hair just starting to gray. As he enter she stood up and moved around the desk to shake his hand he could see she was dress like the typical woman lawyer.

"Hello Mr. Harris it's nice to meet you. Please take a seat this may take awhile." she said as she shook his hand. As she moved back to her chair behind the desk Xander was already shaking his has he took the chair opposite of her.

"Please Ms. Footmen do not call me Mr. Harris. Mr. Harris was my father's name. Mine is Xander just Xander." he shuttered just a little at be call Mr. Harris.

"Then you must call me Becky. Now Xander we can do this a couple of ways. You can watch the video they left for you and then I can read their will or I can read their will now and you can take the video to watch later. How would you like to proceed?" she inquired with sympathy in her eyes.

"Give me a moment please Becky?" he replied. Becky gave him a nod then went back to the papers she had been messing with when he came in.

They made me a video why would they do that. Why go to the trouble of making a video for someone you could not stand. Ok Xander this is not about why they would make a video. This is about how you want the meeting to go. The question here is do you watch the video now or take it with you where you will most likely never watch it. Well I guess that answers that question.

"If I took the video with me Becky then I would most likely never watch it so let's just get this video out of the way. Then move on to what my parent left for Me." was Xander's reply to her earlier question. Becky got a curious look in her eye when he said he would most likely never watch it but all she said was.

"Ok then Xander if that's how you want to do this. There is a room across the hall with a TV and VCR set up, here is the video. When you're finished watching it we will continue the reading of the will."

Xander set in front of the TV for a while with his finger resting on the play button of the VCR remote finally; he gave a little sigh and pushed the button. Replacing the blue screen in seconds was his mother's face. She looked sober a little tired and sad.

"Well if you're watching this Alexander sorry I forgot you don't like to be called that. Let me try that again if you are watching this Xander then your father and I are most likely dead. We would have liked to tell you this in person and we tried to a little after your twenty-first birthday but your little red haired friend always said you were busy and that you would return the call when you had the time. You never called us back not that we can blame you." she looked sad as she said that.

When had they called me he thought Willow would have mentioned them calling.

"Anyway moving on to what we would have told you. No doubt, that you have learned that we grew up in Angel Grove and came back here a little before Sunnydale became a sinkhole. We hoped you had left Sunnydale too when you did not return our calls and we could not find you in town." she was saying with hope in her eyes.

"Anthony and I both were single children that came from well off families. After marrying we lived in the house, I grew up in and that my parents left for me in their will. Five months into our marriage Anthony's parents died and left everything to us. We could have lived for decades on just our inheritance. However, our parents had been people who had worked hard for what they had earned and they taught that to their kids." that was said with a proud if sad smile.

"I had a job as a first grade teacher and a hi-tech company that made electronics hired your father as a CEO. You were five years old when they needed someone temporally transfer to the Company in Sunnydale to clear up the mess a CEO there had made of things. After arranging, for our house and properties to be pay for until further notice we headed off to Sunnydale." the screen froze after she had said that.

Xander had pushed the pause button in shock my parents had respectable jobs he thought. How could have these people been my parents? He tried to picture his mom as a teacher but all he could see was her seating on a couch with an empty look on her face. It was the same with his dad he could not see him in a suit. Frustrated he ran his hand through his hair pushed play knowing he could not get the answers to his question with out watching the video.

AN: Sorry, about the little cliffhanger but it will keep you coming back. Please review to tell me what you think.


	4. The Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in Space or BtVS

AN: I was laid off from my job been looking for a new job. Not really in the mood to write but here's the next chapter. Just so, you know I wrote this chapter in piece when I was in the mood to write.

Chapter 4

"We knew as soon as we moved in to the house we were renting that there was something wrong with that town, but we ignored it thinking that we wouldn't be there for long. Looking back now, I wish that we had packed up and gone home things would have turned out so different. I hope what I am about to say does not make you think that we were crazy, but I have a feeling you know more about the subject then we do." she continued with a knowing look on her face.

"Two months in Sunnydale your dad got the CEO who made that mess fired. He had been embezzling from the company." She paused with a tired sigh and then resumed, "He came to our house one night screaming about how he had cursed us then went on to tell us the effects of the curse. The curse would start to suppress the memories of who we were and replace them with a drunken abusive couple he knew. He had tied the curse to his life and it would not be broken until the day he died." The video of his mother reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"We call the police told them there was a crazy man screaming on our front lawn how were we suppose to know that two days later we would be a drunken abusive married couple." Using both of her hands, she wipes the tears off her face. The view on the screen moved as a hand offered her some tissue. After blowing her nose, she said "Thanks Anthony." Guess that explained were his fathers was and who was behind the camcorder.

"Anyway he was killed walking through the park after dark a couple of days before your twenty-first birthday. The second he died the suppressed memories of our real life came rushing back. We have been trying to get in contact with you ever since." She paused here wiping at her eyes. "After a month and a half being back in our hometown we could no longer deny that almost twenty years of abusive behavior would just go away. We started seeing a councilor and we have been doing much better. Has the time as gone by and we still couldn't find you we decided that we should change our wills in the event that we passed away before finding you."

His mother looked like she was struggling with something for a few minutes before she straitened her shoulders and looked right at the camcorder with determination in her eyes.

"There is something we knew we would have to tell you eventfully and we would have liked to do so in person but I guess being told by a recording is better then reading it from a piece of paper. Xander your dad and I tried for a year after we got married to have a child. Before we got up the nerve to go to a clinic, only to have our hopes crushed. What I am trying to say Xander is that we adopted you."

AN: Sorry, that this chapter is so short but I thought that ya'll deserve something to read after so long. Do not know when the next chapter will be up but I will try to make it longer.


End file.
